The present invention relates to devices used for deployment of foldable control surfaces of air launched missiles, and more particularly, to a totally passive means for deployment of folded fins employing cam tracks and track follower pins, with uni-directional travel restraint mechanical switches.
Use of high performance military aircraft as weapons platforms poses a number of problems related to efficient transport and reliable launch of guided missiles therefrom. Most such guided missiles depend on airfoil surfaces for stability and control functions, but these are generally spatially extensive and consume inordinate amounts of rack space and storage volume. Preservation of space and volume is best achieved with such surfaces folded or compressed until launch. Once the missile is free of the storage area or pod, it's control surfaces are deployed to their operational position.
To provide for carriage and launch of a maximum number of such missiles, bulky, extensive control surfaces are often folded or compressed and deployed as the missiles clear the launching aircraft. Reliable mechanisms in both the missile and launching aircraft are required to effect this surface deployment, and the within disclosure presents an aircraft mounted version thereof.
Known as a "fin unfolding device", it is comprised of a metal or plastic plate with slots having J-shaped portions within which ride follower pins attached to folded control surfaces of the missile. Vertical motion of the missile during launch, causes such pins to deploy the folded surfaces in a reliable manner while machanical switches in the slots close after passage of the pins to prevent their travel back up the tracks.